heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sujoah
The beautiful young Priestess of the Moon bravely presses forward. Her torch dimly lights the cavern ahead. The girl is far from her temple home, and the sun is already sinking from the sky. She’s going to be in trouble when she gets back, but she can’t shake her driving curiosity. “Sujoah, do you think we are the first to ever be down here?” The Priestess poses the question to the tiny burrfly buzzing about her head. Burrflies are aggressive little jungle bugs with painful stings, they are considered pests to most Ticallian Kyrie, but this one is a friend. The Priestess once set out sweets for the little guy, and it has been her odd companion ever since. The girl moves forward, through chamber after chamber of the mysterious caves. “Something tells me we are not the first to be down here after all, Sujoah! Look at this, it is beautiful!” The Priestess raises a yellow stone attached to the end of a silver chain. Carefully she clasps the amulet around her delicate neck. “Let’s go this way!” The girl cries with delight as she heads through a passage at the south end of the chamber, her pet burrfly following closely behind. The narrow passage opens up into vast cavern with a pool of sparkling water at its center. “Oh wow, look at the water, it’s such a pretty shade of blue. And look how it sparkles! I’m going to taste it.” The girl stoops down, cups the crystal clear water in her hands, and drinks. “Heehehehe, it tickles all the way down!” Standing, the young Priestess moves to the outside of the great room, playfully running her fingers along the wall. “Oh! What is this?! There are runes written here, but I can’t tell what they say.” The Priestess shifts her burning torch to her left hand and reaches up to touch a set of runes with her right. Then, compelled by a will not wholly her own, she drops her torch and presses both hands against the wall, each on a different set of runes. A blue glow fills the room, radiating forth from the sparkling pool. Images race through the young girl’s mind, visions of far away worlds and strange peoples. The yellow amulet around the girl’s neck begins to radiate an intense light. She turns around and faces the pool of water. An ancient knowledge floods her mind. Her pupils roll back in her head and her feet lift off the ground without a single flap of her wings. Then the light fades and the girl drops to her knees. The Priestess wakes. She reaches for her discarded torch and holds it up in front of her. “Aieeeeee!” Screeching, she drops her torch a second time. Then with a sudden calm knowing she picks it up again. “Sujoah… you’re so… so… so BIG!” Stats * Life: 6 * Move: 8 * Range: 1 * Attack: 4 * Defense: 4 * Point Value: 185 Abilities *'Poison Sting Special Attack' Range 1. Attack 4. If Sujoah inflicts at least 1 wound with Poison Sting Special Attack, roll the 20-sided die for Poison Damage. If you roll 1-9, the defending figure receives no additional wounds for Poison Damage. If you roll 10-19, add 1 additional wound marker to the defending figure's Army Card, and roll again for Poison Damage. If you roll a 20, destroy the defending figure. *'Flying': When counting spaces for Sujoah's movement, ignore elevations. Sujoah may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. When Sujoah starts to fly, if he is engaged he will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *Fyorlag Spiders: Predator Bonding As a Predator, Sujoah may benefit from Fyorlag Spiders' Predator Bonding ablility. *Khosumet the Darklord: Relentless Assault Having a Relentless personality, Sujoah may benefit from Khosumet the Darklord's Relentless Assault attack enhancement ability. Behind the Game *'Poison Sting: Keep rolling vs. "Ignore Wound(s)" Powers?' If any figure has a special power that allows it to ignore the wound(s) inflicted by Sujoah’s Poison Sting Special Attack, can Sujoah keep rolling the 20-sided die for Poison Sting Special Attack? No. Even though it doesn't explicitly state it, the reason he continues to roll for poison damage is because the wound is still being inflicted. If the wound were ignored, you would stop rolling for Poison Sting Special Attack. Special Case: For a power like Crixus & Migol's One Shield Defense, if you inflicted at least 1 wound on the initial attack roll, even though that's the MOST you could hit them with, inflicting the wound, will still trigger the poison roll. If you roll a 10-19, you can't inflict the wound, so you can't re-roll, but if you roll a 20, the defending figure would STILL be destroyed! (Hasbro FAQ) *'Poison Sting: Ignore wound(s) just received OR all wounds?' If a power that "ignores wounds just received" (like Acolarh’s Leaf of the Home Tree Aura) triggers on the poison roll, does it allow the defending figure to ignore ALL wounds from the attack? No. Only the wound(s) that were just inflicted when the power was triggered. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy Sujoah is a good counter-draft for Major Q9. He can move very fast to engage Q9 and restrict Q9 to only attacking him. If you are using Venoc Vipers, Sujoah is good if you have a pre-made army, JUST IN CASE your opponent has Q9. Fyorlag Spiders are also a good choice as they bond with Sujoah. Category:Aquilla Category:Insect Category:Unique Hero Category:Aquilla's Alliance